


All I Wanna Do

by stuff_and_nonsense



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Big Beau, Big Yasha, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Giant Women, Misuse of D&D Spells, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuff_and_nonsense/pseuds/stuff_and_nonsense
Summary: Beau & Yasha ask Caleb to cast Enlarge on them after-hours.





	All I Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin.
> 
> Deanoned from the kink meme (https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Maybe voyeurism cw? Caleb is there the whole time, but not involved beyond spell-casting.

It probably wasn't too obvious what she’d been doing, Beau thought as she banged on Caleb’s door. Clothing was in place, hair was…sort of up. Not that it would matter in a minute anyway. 

The door opened a crack. “Yes?” Caleb said, peering out.

“I’ve got a weird favor to ask you,” said Beau. “Can we talk in my room for a minute?” It was gonna be a really weird favor. She felt kind of gross about it, but there was no way she was going to turn down the opportunity she’d just been given.

“Ah, sure,” Caleb told her. “Will it take long? We were getting ready for bed.”

“Kinda depends on how many spells you have left in you,” she said. “But probably not too long, no.” He nodded, turned to say something quietly to Nott, and followed her down the hall.

Yasha was still in the bed when they arrived. She sat by the headboard, back straight and sword across her lap, polishing the weapon as she waited. Her legs were folded under the blankets, but her shoulders and chest were bare, her loose hair falling across them. Beau had to stop for a minute, just to take in the sight. Behind her, she heard Caleb gulp a little.

“What is this about, Beauregard?” he asked.

“Yeah, so, Yasha’s back, obviously, and we’ve been bunking up together, obviously, and, you know, getting back in touch.” She waggled her eyebrows at him, and he turned a little pink. “Anyway, she just made the most incredible fucking suggestion I’ve ever heard, but unfortunately we need your help with it.”

“I am still not following. I, pardon me, I didn’t think you were interested in men at all…”

“Gross, dude, that’s not what I’m asking. You know that spell you do, where you make one of us really big?” He still looked blank. Was she really going to have to spell it out for him? “Could you do that right now? On Yasha?”

“Sure, but…ah, ok, I take your meaning,” He’d gone from pink to bright red; poor guy looked like he was maybe going to choke. Beau thumped him helpfully on the back, and he winced.

Yasha set the sword aside, and walked over to join them, sheet wrapped around her waist. “We’d appreciate it,” she said quietly, “if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Sure. Ok. I suppose. I didn’t use many spells today, I could do it,” Caleb said, tapping a hand nervously against his leg. “But you know it only lasts for a minute at a time. I could cast it, hmm, three times with what I have left, but still.”

Beau had figured that would be an issue. “Yeah, I know. Guess we’ll have to be creative, but still seems worth it. I don’t wanna waste any Big Yasha time though – can I like, give you a signal when we’re ready?”

Caleb cocked his head. “I guess so. You want me to stay in here?”

“No way around it, yeah?” she said. She wasn’t super thrilled about the idea, but the tradeoff was worth it. “Unless you can cast it without seeing her? Or could you do it through Frumpkin? That’d still be weird, but it’d be less weird.”

“No, I have to see the target with my own eyes. And I would not ask Frumpkin to do that.”

Beau shrugged. “We’ll just have to deal with it then. I won’t make it awkward tomorrow it you don’t.” She looked over at Yasha. “It’ll be fine, right? It’s like that thing where the cat watches you have sex. It’s weird, but like, you’re not gonna stop…”

“Sure,” said Yasha, resting a hand on her shoulder. Beau leaned in. “If you say so. Thank you, Caleb.” He nodded, still looked a little dumbfounded.

“Cool, ok,” said Beau. This was actually happening, holy shit. “You can sit there by the door, Caleb, and I’ll, like, wave my hand at you when we’re ready, yeah?” She dragged a chair over to him, reluctantly leaving Yasha’s side, and he pulled it into the corner closest to the exit. Hurdle leaped, wizard convinced, time to worry about Yasha.

“So you want to just keep going?” the taller woman said as they walked back to the bed. She pulled the sheet off from her waist, folded it a couple times and placed it with her clothes on the other chair.

“Yeah,” said Beau. She was totally clothed while Yasha was naked, but still felt a little vulnerable and silly next to her straight-backed calm. But she was hot and Yasha’d shown she wanted her. She didn’t have to worry about rejection right now, so she could just enjoy the good kind of vulnerability, the kind where Yasha could snap her like a twig. “I think I’ll know the moment. Or you will – just wave at him if you want to be huge.”

“All right,” said Yasha. She scooped Beau up and dropped her back on the bed, then climbed up on top of her. She put a hand behind Beau’s head and pulled her up into a kiss.

Holy fucking shit. They’d gone a couple rounds already, but this was still blowing her mind. Nothing could be this perfect, right? Beau pushed into the kiss, grabbing Yasha’s muscled shoulders and biting a little at her lips. When they broke away and Yasha sat up a little, Beau yanked her shirt and wrap back off. Tossing them on the floor, she leaned in to nuzzle at Yasha’s tit.

Yasha let her stay there for a minute, resting her hands lightly on Beau’s back. Then she leaned down again, shoving Beau further onto the bed. A hand slipped under Beau’s waistband, and she kicked her pants the rest of the way off, letting Yasha slide a finger between her thighs. She ground into it, still desperate even after a couple rounds. She was never, ever going to get tired of this.

Yasha’s finger slipped inside her, her palm rubbing against Beau’s clit. Beau arched up into her, bit at her neck and shoulders. A second finger entered, then a third. She could feel the warmth building up – it wouldn’t take her long to come. The next time Yasha’s fingers pulled out of her, she freed an arm and waved it frantically above her, hoping Caleb would see. 

As the spell hit, Yasha made a small, startled noise, then chuckled. Beau lay back and watched as Yasha grew above her in real time. She’d shifted up to her knees to keep her balance, so she rose straight up toward the ceiling of the cramped inn room, nearly reaching it. Her torso, thighs, biceps broadened to match; her muscled stomach was a landscape, her tits each nearly the size of Beau’s head. She might have been a grand statue, or an ancient goddess descended to the earth. 

When she’d stopped growing, she closed her eyes for a moment, then smiled a bit and looked down. “I hope you like it,” she said. Then she put her hand back between Beau’s legs.

A single finger pushed its way in, far thicker than before. Beau was slick enough that it slid in easily, reaching deep. She moaned as she pushed again against Yasha’s hand. A second finger teased its way in, barely broaching the entrance before it could go no further. She was filled almost to the point of discomfort, at the sweet spot right before it where the sensation was overwhelming. All she could see was Yasha above her, hair falling over her broad shoulders, mismatched eyes meeting hers. She kept her eyes open as long as she could, desperate to take it all in, until the orgasm took her and squeezed them shut.

When she could think again, Yasha was sitting on the bed next to her, shrunk back to normal size. One of her hands rested lightly on Beau’s hip. “Was that all right?” she asked. “Not too much?”

“Holy fuck, that was amazing,” Beau said. “Want to go again? There’s something else I’d like to try.”

Yasha laughed a little. “Sure,” she said. “What were you thinking?”

“I really want to eat you out again,” Beau said. “See how it works when you’re big. Sound good to you?”

“That sounds great,” said Yasha. “You’re very good at it.” She shifted up to the top of the bed, leaning back against the headboard. Beau lay down between her legs, and admired the view again for a moment – thick black hair nestled between thighs that could probably crush her head, contrasting with pale labia and a ruddy erect clit.

“Why don’t you wave at Caleb this time, when you’re ready to be big?” Yasha nodded, and Beau moved in and got to work.

She could do this all day, she thought, as she licked and sucked. Yasha was quiet, even in bed, and more still while being touched than any other woman she’d been with. But they’d done this enough by now that she could tell when Yasha was enjoying it, catch the growing tension in her muscles, the occasional shiver. She looked up at Yasha’s face, eyes closed and expression serene, just in time to see one of her hands raise and wave a little.

A good thing she’d noticed. She was pushed backwards towards the edge of the bed as Yasha grew, and barely caught herself as her legs slide over the side. She landed on her knees relatively gently, and turned her attention back to important things. 

Her face was still buried in Yasha’s cunt. Pressing in a little, with her lips near the center, soaked her face from chin to the top of her nose. She took one last long lick up, then focused on the clit, trying to get Yasha to come before the spell ended. She wrapped her arms over Yasha’s thighs, pulling herself up for the final effort, and held on as the other woman rocked underneath her. She even heard a little gasp, unusual for Yasha. Good job Beau.

She stayed where she was, basking a little, until she felt Yasha start to shrink. She climbed back up on the bed – did it sound creakier than before? Yasha was a little flushed, and there were tears in the blanket near each of her hands. Beau lay down next to her, pressing into her side. “How was that, babe?” she asked.

“Good. That was very good,” Yasha said softly. She wrapped an arm around Beau’s shoulders. “He has one more spell left?” she asked.

“Yeah, sounded like. You want another round?” They wouldn’t quite beat her PR if they went again, but it would be really close.

“I think I’m done, actually,” said Yasha. “I’d like to sleep soon. But there is something quick I’d like to try first.” She called out to Caleb: “Can you make her big this time?”

At his affirmative reply, Yasha stood up off the bed, and motioned for Beau to follow her. She gestured to Caleb, and Beau felt herself shoot upwards. She ducked her head to avoid bumping the ceiling. It was always super cool to be big, but it felt very strange to tower over Yasha. 

“This is silly, but could you lift me up?” Yasha asked her. “I haven’t ever been, I don’t think, at least not since I was very young. I’m a little curious.”

No problem at all. Beau scooped her up in her arms, holding her against her chest. It was a little difficult, even at this size, since Yasha didn’t seem to know how to relax into it. Still, another item from the list of fantasies; she was checking them all off tonight. She bent her head to kiss Yasha, rescued-princess style, trying as hard as she could to be gentle. 

Yasha returned the kiss for a few moments before pulling back again. “You should probably put me down before you-“

Beau at least managed to get her over the bed before she shrunk and they both fell down onto it. They might both have a few bruises, but no real harm done, right? She heard the door click as Caleb let himself out.

“Well that was fucking awesome,” she said once they’d disentangled themselves. “Still can’t believe you suggested it.”

“I, um, enjoyed it quite a bit as well,” Yasha replied. “Thank you for trying it with me.”

“Holy shit, no, thank you,” Beau said. “That was, like, the best thing ever. You want to get some sleep now? I’m pretty wiped out.”

Yasha nodded, and they cuddled up together. Beau was going to sleep like a rock, after all that, and her dreams were going to be a lot more specific from now on.


End file.
